hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierce Evans
''"You know what, you do know...but your term is rather...outdated...but I'll give you a refresher on what loss is." - ''Pierce before fatally shooting and killing Zoey Baker. '''Pierce Evans '''is an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and is a member of the Constantine Safe-Zone and the main antagonist of the season. Personality Initially, Pierce is shown to be a decent enough person as he usually plays his anger for laughs and seemed to get along with the other members. However, after Matthias Harris married Eve Chambers, he began to develop a severe amount of jealousy and contempt for Matt, as well as the poor assignments he was given despite being a former prison guard. Eventually, once only Matt's group survived the supply run, Pierce snapped and betrayed the group, then led The Invaders to the safe-zone, showing he no longer cared about the safe-zone. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Pierce worked as a prison guard and had a wife, who died before the apocalypse due to unknown causes. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Pierce joined the Constantine Safe-Zone and became a guard while also working as a cook. Additionally, he gained a crush on Eve. Season 2 Between the Cracks Pierce makes his first appearance where he interrupts Matt's and Eve's first meeting and demands Eve return to the kitchen. He later appears when Matt first wakes up after the party and asks about Eve's whereabouts, and is let in and jokes about Matt's hair and erection, then notes that Matt never used a condom, saying that Matt likely got Eve pregnant. Trial and Error Pierce is mentioned by Drew while talking to Noah, and Noah becomes fearful that Pierce might snap if his friends die. This proven true when Pierce furiously confronts Matt after the deaths of Trent, Tony, Dennis, Gwen and Philip, and in retaliation to when Matt says he knows what loss is, Pierce proceeds to shoot and kill Zoey, then escape while also stealing Heath's knife. While escaping, Pierce hears footsteps and believing that Matt is coming after him, hides in a doorway ready to ambush him. However, he accidentally stabs Drew Hunnigan in the neck, and then fights and mortally wounds John Norman during a brawl. Pierce is able to escape and is able to lead Fredrick's group to the base, and is able to convince La Pandilla and Fredrick's group to work together. Death Among Us Pierce is seen by Matt, Eve and Heath running into a nearby building, and the three follow him. Upon entering, Pierce takes Eve hostage and reveals the poor conditions he's worked under in a desperate attempt to get ahead, and admits his jealously of Matt being able to get ahead. Eventually, Matt is able to get Pierce to stand down, and Pierce releases Eve. However, an undead Pete ambushes Pierce and grabs him, and, in his panic after seeing Heath aiming at him, Pierce accidentally shoots Matt in the abdomen with his rifle, mortally wounding him. In retaliation, Eve proceeds to shoot him in the head, killing him. Death Killed by * Eve Harris * Pete ''(Undead, Caused) * Heath Carter (Caused, Accidental) * Matthias Harris (Caused, Accidental) * Himself (Caused, Accidental) * Tyler Horvath (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) After standing down, Pierce is grabbed from behind by an undead Pete, and, in his panic, shoots Matt in the abdomen trying to save him after he is spooked by Heath aiming at him. In response, Eve proceeds to shoot him in the head. Killed Victims * Zoey Baker * Drew Hunnigan (Alive, Accidental) * John Norman (Alive) * Zeke (Caused) * Tyson (Caused) * Jackson Wilkins (Caused) * Janet Wilkins (Caused) * Brittany Warwick (Caused) * Brianna Warwick (Caused) * Bryan (Caused) * Jeff (Caused) * Gavin Polonsky (Caused) * Frank Polonsky (Caused) * Henry Trenton (Caused) * Curtis Dinsmore (Caused) * Haley (Caused) * Kirby (Caused) * Matthias Harris (Alive, Accidental) * Himself (Caused, Accidental) Relationships Matthias Harris Initially, Matt and Pierce had a decent enough relationship, as the two joked around when first interacting with each other. However, their relationship quickly turns sour once Matt marries Eve and is able to gain more opportunities as a result, making Pierce incredibly jealous. Eventually, Pierce snaps once he hears about the deaths of all residents who went on the supply run except for Matt's friends, and murders Zoey in retaliation. This evolves to Pierce wishing to kill Matt, and attempts to stab a figure in hopes that it is Matt, but is actually Drew. Eventually, he proceeds to take Eve hostage when Eve, Matt and Heath go after him. Matt is able to make Pierce stand down, but after an undead Pete grabs him and Heath presumably aims at Pierce, Pierce accidentally shoots and mortally wounds Matt, and, in his last moments, he showed a large amount of regret, showing he regretted everything he also did. Eve Harris Initially, Pierce had a good relationship with Eve and also had a crush on her. However, once Matt marries Eve, he becomes incredibly jealous. Once she, Heath and Matt confront Pierce, he doesn't hesitate to hold Eve hostage, showing he cares little for her now. Once Pierce accidentally shoots Matt, Eve proceeds to shoot him in the head, enraged at him and, considering that Matt would die from his wounds, she likely believes that Pierce is irredeemable in her eyes. Heath Carter Initially, Heath had very little interaction with Pierce, so he didn't think much of him. However, when Pierce snapped and killed Zoey, Drew, and John and also stole his knife, Heath became hostile towards him. Later, when he encounters Pierce again along with Matt and Eve, he initially looks to kill him, but upon Pierce calling his bluff and holding Eve hostage, Heath reluctantly relents. Despite this, he attempts to save Pierce when Pierce is attacked by an undead Pete, which results in Pierce panicking and accidentally mortally wounding Matt. Due to Pierce being the one who killed Matt, it's likely that Heath hates Pierce. Sal Jenkins Sal and Pierce, while not interacting, likely were on good terms. However, once Sal learns about Pierce leading bandits to the safe-zone, which resulted in the deaths of numerous residents and the loss of the safe-zone, Sal is enraged and says that he will pay for his actions. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Between the Cracks ** Trial and Error ** Death Among Us Trivia * Pierce's name was originally named Percy, but was changed due to the death of Swooce's cat, who was named Percy. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Deceased Category:Season 2